<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】迷失与救赎 by APTX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439920">【索香】迷失与救赎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX'>APTX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Man! Zoro, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>索隆拒绝山治的食物，并把迷路发挥到更高的境界。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】迷失与救赎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037224">Lost &amp; Found</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveMyWeedCookies/pseuds/HaveMyWeedCookies">HaveMyWeedCookies</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「…食物好了我会叫你。」</p><p>「我要吃可以搭配清酒的。」</p><p>*** </p><p>「食物好了！」</p><p>山治喊着，等待船员到餐厅吃早餐。但他并不期望剑士会加入他们。一个星期前，他们吵架了，而且不是山治的错…他不觉得自己应该为索隆的闹脾气负责。</p><p>当然，整个海贼团差点完蛋可能有一部份是他的问题。但又不是只有他，所有人，包括路飞──不，特别是路飞──都曾经搞砸过，更何况那个大将的舰队追赶他们的时候他们还碰上了暴风雨。他们能活着逃出来根本就是奇蹟。他们应该为他们的运气大笑庆祝，但没有，他们自家的混蛋不让他们喘口气。剑士讨厌的用大声又清晰的语气让他们所有人都知道，他对他们的表现有多生气。</p><p>任何有半个脑子的人都看得出索隆的爆发是针对山治。</p><p>他有一部份明白索隆说得有道理；他们的船员玩闹得太过火了。弗兰奇总是觉得在实战中使用未测试的武器是个好主意；乌索普老是惊慌失措；那些恶魔果实能力者永远都站得太靠近栏杆结果掉下去。还有，碰到美丽的敌人山治就会忍不住把自己当成沙包送上门。既然他们的船继续航向新世界更危险的海域，这样的无忧无虑也许真该收敛一下。但他们只是人类。每个人都有搞砸的时候。索隆就是不懂怎么放松。山治看不出他为什么要当被责怪的那个。于是，他提醒绿藻头，只因为他选择在自己身上施加非人类的压力，不代表就可以要求其他人也要一样疯狂。如果他那么想为过去的错误惩罚自己，就他妈的自个儿玩去。</p><p>索隆对山治的建议反应并不好，像只得了狂犬病的狗一样对他咆哮。「你太松懈了。」</p><p>「我，松懈！？」山治嘶声说。「不像你，我在这艘船上可是有工作的。煮饭。我他妈的每一天都从清晨忙到晚上，为了在你这不懂感恩的混蛋面前放上食物。一天他妈的三顿饭加上一顿点心。所以，很抱歉我没那个时间去举重。」</p><p>
  <strong>「那就别费心准备我的份了。我自己处理我的食物。」</strong>
</p><p>在所有他预期索隆的脏嘴会说出的话中，山治从来没想过会是这句。</p><p>那感觉就好像他又被雷击中了，但这次山治感觉不到任何痛楚，所以他什么也没做。他只是站在那里，看着剑士大步跺出厨房。乌索普和娜美去追他了。他听见甜美的娜美桑对着剑士尖叫。她明显很生气，但山治没办法让自己移动去安慰她。</p><p>索隆没回来吃晚餐，他的食物原封不动的放在桌上，直到午夜。弗兰奇从了望台的窗户看见剑士的剪影，像以往一样在锻鍊。山治什么也没说。他只是把食物放进保鲜盒，冰到冷冻库去。路飞很不寻常的非常规矩，没有偷索隆的食物。山治用更多肉奖励他。</p><p>索隆遵守了诺言。</p><p>高傲的臭剑士。</p><p>已经过了一个星期，索隆都自己钓鱼吃，所有人都已经习惯不在餐桌上看到那个白痴绿毛了。山治等不及要看他受不了这种有一餐没一餐的日子，哀求自己给他吃的。</p><p>不过，总的来说，山治真的不在乎。</p><p>冷冻库里的保鲜盒数目已经累积到28了。</p><p> ***</p><p>他通情达理的伙伴们已经坐好了开始吃饭。山治正准备去把厨房门关上，<strong>他</strong>却突然出现在门框。厨子故意不理他，眼睛盯着地板，因为他今天最不想看到的就是索隆的脸。</p><p>不知为何，那个男人依旧站在门边。山治开始不耐烦的点着脚，仍然拒绝承认他的存在。</p><p>「我饿死了。你怎么花那么久？」</p><p>厨子的眼睛猛的从地板抬起。一整个星期的冷战对待后，这个绿藻说出来的第一句话就是<strong>这个</strong>。首先，他拒绝山治的饭，现在又暗示山治在<strong>饿</strong>他。作为海上厨师一辈子，山治从来没有感到这么冒犯过。他从来没有失职过。他总是会煮饭，因为料理<strong>是</strong>他的骄傲。</p><p>山治正准备叫索隆去死，突然…他终于发现索隆在对他<strong>微笑</strong>。</p><p>他听见有个人把汤匙掉在地板上的声音，所以山治猜想其他人也看到了。索隆的笑容是真的。山治没有产生幻觉。</p><p>但索隆从来没有那样笑过，尤其没有对他。他从来没有<strong>那样</strong>看着山治过。这很糟糕──索隆的笑容触动了他心里的某个东西。他能听见心脏在胸腔里砰砰跳。这个崭新的困惑让他好烦躁，他想踢点什么。山治咬紧牙，眼睛从那讨厌的剑士该死的笑容上转开。</p><p>「别跟我搞鬼。去你自己的位子上。」</p><p>索隆有点讶异，但山治下定决心不再看他。他赶快撤退到厨房去，站在吧台后面，疯狂的擦拭早就洗好的盘子。透过眼角，他看见剑士听话的坐下，没有抱怨或辱骂。他的笑容已经消失了。一切应该要恢复正常，如果那个蠢剑士没有瞪着自己的盘子，好像山治的三明治污辱了他整个家族似的。</p><p>所有船员，除去路飞，都已经停止吃饭，看着他们的剑士盯着自己的食物。厨房的气氛从来没有这么僵又尴尬。令人不舒服的十分钟后，索隆终于决定问：「今天是哪天？」</p><p>真是个蠢问题。不过，罗宾酱很好心的回答了他。剑士点点头，抓起餐具开始吃饭，彷彿什么都没发生似的，他的唇角稍稍挑起。看起来他们任性的绿藻今天心情很好。他今天早上笑的次数比过去几个月加起来都多。光是这点就让餐桌上的所有人都突然感到不自在了。</p><p>「我猜时机还没成熟。」</p><p>还有，他似乎也发展出喜欢说谜语的习惯。</p><p>***</p><p>如果索隆的笑容还不够让人困惑到恐怖，这个就够了，他要求喝水而不是酒。</p><p>「你说什么？」山治目瞪口呆。</p><p>「可乐也可以。」</p><p>改造人犹豫的打开肚子的迷你冰箱，将一瓶可乐递给剑士，他像个缺水的人一样大口灌下去。弗兰奇的下巴掉到了地上。索隆从来没有隐藏他厌恶汽水甜腻的『恶心』，不止一次，他宁可喝海水解渴。那显示了绿藻会愿意为了避免喝可乐做到什么程度。</p><p>「你是仿冒者吗！？」乌索普终于拍着桌子大叫。他用上了审问语气。听起来像是狙击手就要害怕到昏倒的那个语气。</p><p>「不是。」</p><p>「生病了！？」乔巴尖叫。</p><p>「没有。」</p><p>「被洗脑了？」弗兰奇问。</p><p>「没有。」</p><p>「脑损伤了？」罗宾思考。</p><p>「没有。」</p><p>「脑死了。」娜美自信的指出。</p><p>索隆哼了一声。「没有。」</p><p>「被附身了？」布鲁克问。</p><p>索隆将空瓶放到桌上，带着趣意看着他的朋友们，他们正惊慌不安的瞪着他。山治怀疑剑士是故意发出一声轻笑，只为了看他们畏缩。就好像他们的朋友不愿意被他的话说服，索隆转向他们的船长寻求意见。</p><p>「你觉得我不是我吗，路飞？」</p><p>路飞能够听见万物之声的能力能够轻易听出他是不是在说谎。</p><p>路飞停下咀嚼，看着索隆，用路飞的方式歪歪头，通常他在使用脑细胞思考难以解开的谜团时就会这样。餐桌上的所有人都屏住呼吸，等待路飞宣布这家伙是冒牌货。吧台后面，山治开始把腿加热，以防万一。</p><p>「索隆？」</p><p>「嘿，伙伴，是我。」</p><p>路飞微笑着从所有还在呆愣的人盘子中偷食物。</p><p>他们的船长拒绝更进一步的解释，只是说：「索隆就是索隆。」他的判断是绝对的。山治不情愿的把腿上的火熄掉。</p><p>他<strong>非常</strong>不满意。但他猜想其他伙伴满意了，路飞模宁两可的答案让所有人冷静了下来，继续吃他们的饭，免得橡胶船长把他们的食物都偷光。</p><p>索隆吃完了他的餐点，对山治说：「谢谢你的食物。非常美味。」</p><p>山治完全不知道该如何应对这个<strong>友好</strong>版本的索隆双胞胎，所以他整个早上都躲在厨房里。</p><p>***</p><p>山治一点都不相信这个索隆是他们的绿藻头。</p><p>他会微笑。他会大笑。他会道谢。还有，听好了，这个剑士没有睡午觉也没有锻鍊。他在跟娜美、罗宾、乌索普、和布鲁克在甲板上打扑克，看起来又放松又满足。不知为何，他成功让所有团员都不再怀疑他。如果这还不够可疑，山治不知道还有什么算可疑了。很难相信这个<strong>友好</strong>的索隆邪恶双胞胎跟山治每天都要忍受的臭嘴、坏脾气、懒惰的酒鬼混蛋是同一个人。这个剑士已经连续输了好几把纸牌游戏，却还没有指控娜美桑作弊。通常，他会对自己的牌过于自信，之后发现自己输得一个子儿都不剩时再来生气。这个<strong>友好</strong>的索隆只是对着自己的损失哼了哼，赌了更多钱下去。</p><p>这并不是山治整个下午都躲在主桅杆后面避开那个男人的原因。不，山治才不是懦夫。他是在调查。他一直在收集情报，为了揭开那个披着绿藻外皮的嫌疑犯的真身。</p><p>不过，很不幸的是，山治越观察，找到证据的希望就越渺茫。这个<strong>友好</strong>索隆的行为没有一点诈欺。老实说，如果这个男人就是索隆没有整天自大兮兮的样子，还满有可信度的。也许，再过几年，他们固执的剑士就会抵达这种程度的文明，如果他终于学会比较……</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>就是这个。</p><p>这就是山治在找的形容词。</p><p>这索隆不是友好，他是<strong>成熟。</strong></p><p>山治咬着拇指，皱起眉头，沉浸在思考中。这项发现只带出更多问题──因为没有人会突然一夜之间就变成熟。</p><p><strong>别再玩侦探游戏了！</strong>他生气的对自己说。</p><p>山治回到他的庇护所，厨房，重重摔上门，伸手到裤子口袋里寻找尼古丁。他决定要毁掉他的肺，一次把所有香菸都抽完。他的烦躁暂时平息后，山治向自己保证，晚餐后，他要用传统方式逼索隆说实话。用他最擅长的方式。正面对峙。</p><p>*** </p><p>「你的灵魂呼吸法很有用，但指示要更清楚一点。很容易就迷失。」</p><p>「唷齁齁齁齁，我会铭记在心的。很高兴你觉得有帮助！」</p><p>站在上层甲板上，山治看着下层甲板上的两个剑士讨论布鲁克的恶魔果实能力。绿藻今天还真爱聊天啊，是不是？也许他会愿意也跟山治好好<strong>聊一聊</strong>。</p><p>「嘿，布鲁克！」厨子对他们喊。「我可以把绿藻借走一下吗？保证用完就还给你。」</p><p>「噢，我们正好谈完，山治先生！」布鲁克愉快的回喊。「我也得失陪了。我得去跟乌索普先生交接守夜。等会儿见了，索隆先生。」</p><p>接着，布鲁克对着索隆举起帽子一鞠躬。</p><p>布鲁克很有礼貌。有时候礼貌过头了。但他从来没有这么轻易就鞠躬过。所有船员都是平等的，索隆也没有做什么事值得这种尊敬。索隆对他点点头，抬起头看向山治──带着笑容。再一次。山治的眼睛抽搐着，在脑中挣扎要不要逃开那些微微的笑容和温和的目光。越来越累人了。他要和索隆对峙让水落石出，因此所有这些他被迫感受的感觉都应该要…停止。</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>「我真的那么不同，让你无法相信我是我吗？」</strong>
</p><p>讽刺的是，是索隆用直接了当的问题困住了山治。他们已经在厨房里了。山治并不想像个傻瓜一样结巴，但他被绿藻的味道分心了。他打理过了吗？还有，索隆站得很靠近他。剑士挡住了门，让山治觉得被困住了。厨子知道自己在剑士身边感到焦躁很愚蠢。就算索隆疯了，山治都能对付他。就只是──这个<strong>陌生人</strong>看起来和听起来都跟他的伙伴一模一样。另外，他还在用伙伴的身体对山治说和做出一些事，真正的本人根本不会有这种荒唐的主意。</p><p>山治的手自动的伸向裤子口袋，翻找他的救命放松仙丹，以尼古丁的形象。</p><p>厨子正准备替自己点一根菸，就感觉到一只长满厚茧的手贴上他的脸颊，轻柔的爱抚，让他哽住了呼吸。他自己的手垂到身侧，打火机掉到地上。再一次，他的身体被一种未知的感觉攻击了。那种感觉像毒药一般窜出心脏，遍布全身，像身处地狱一般燃烧。身为与火同行的厨师，对于烧伤他连眼睛都不会眨一下，但山治现在却对这个他无法控制的火焰感到恐惧。</p><p>他无法理解他妈的任何事。</p><p>柔情在索隆的轻抚和眼睛中呈现。</p><p>索隆的眼睛…就像他的刀，锐利又警惕。剑士很少让任何人进入他内心的世界。直到这一刻之前，山治都不知道在那只美丽的银色瞳孔中，索隆隐藏了多少感情。</p><p>悲伤。快乐。兴奋。感激。</p><p>「你抽太多菸了。」</p><p>
  <strong>爱。</strong>
</p><p>山治的怒火升了起来。</p><p>他把索隆放在他脸上的手拍开，怒视着他，辱骂已到嘴边，但却一直没有机会开砲。一分钟后，他发现自己在剑士温柔的怀抱中，最后一丝反抗正在慢慢的流失。他的眼睛毫无理由的红了，他觉得自己被耍了。他几乎想要放弃，只想沉浸在剑士简单的触碰散发出来的温暖中。即使山治非常清楚自己并没有做什么赢得这样的柔情。</p><p>「我一直都抽菸。也不打算停止。」他坚定的说，但让自己被抱着，没点燃的香菸叼在嘴边。</p><p>「你的肺会比我的肝还早坏掉。」索隆轻声说。他能透过肩膀感觉索隆微微的笑容。「但我们的一生过得很不错。」</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>「我得走了。所有人一定都很饿。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「你老早就该过去了。」</strong>
</p><p><strong>「不懂感恩的绿藻。我只是</strong> <strong>…</strong> <strong>」垂死的男人咳嗽着。「我只是想陪着你</strong> <strong>…</strong> <strong>越久越好。我不想让你独自一人。」</strong></p><p><strong>「这是我的负担。不想给你太多工作</strong> <strong>…</strong> <strong>求你。」</strong></p><p><strong>「</strong> <strong>…</strong> <strong>答应我你每天都会吃饭。」</strong></p><p><strong>「</strong> <strong>…</strong> <strong>好。」</strong></p><p>
  <strong>「你在说谎。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「不。我会吃的。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>他叹了口气，没有完全相信，但决定放他一马。他们两个都知道到了现在他们其实也没什么办法能够控制对方的饮食了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「等你的时候到来，你会有办法跟着光走吗？」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「都在濒死边缘了，你还这么看不起我吗？」</strong>
</p><p><strong>蓝色的眼睛看着他，因为年老那蓝色变得比较浅，但火焰仍存，而且烧得明亮。垂死的男人毫不动摇。</strong> <strong>「没错。食物好了我会叫你。」</strong></p><p>
  <strong>「我要吃可以搭配清酒的。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「好的，好的，我的爱。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>索隆露出微笑，但没有放开那双餵了他那么多年、脆弱又皱巴巴的手。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「你觉得死后的世界能治好我的背吗？我都快死了还那么痛。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>虚弱的轻笑在安静的房间里制造出回音。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「只有一个办法能知道了。」</strong>
</p><p><strong>「是啊，是啊。别催我去死</strong> <strong>…</strong> <strong>不要迟到了。」</strong></p><p>
  <strong>「我会去的，挚爱。」</strong>
</p><p>***</p><p>他们的船长走了后，他们的世界彷彿结束了。一整年他们除了哀伤感觉不到别的。但随着其他人跟着船长离去，死亡就变得能够忍受。很快，死亡变成了他们期望的事。每个人都在等待能和伙伴重逢的时刻，再次开始他们的冒险，在另一边。</p><p>他的挚爱是第八人。</p><p>他的身体在他深爱的ALL BLUE中长眠。</p><p>索隆卖掉了他们结婚后住在一起那么多年的一切，送掉了所有财产，只留了一点买一艘简单的小船。海浪是他唯一的指引。他的启航没有打算回头，陪着他最后一次航行的只有他忠心的刀。即使他告诉它们，它们的命运会是海底，它们仍然希望能够一直陪伴他到最后。他的一生确实幸福的被好朋友环绕。</p><p>他一直独自在海中漂泊，只喝雨水，吃生鱼。在他太想念<strong>他</strong>的日子，他会望着海面，回想那抹蓝。他没有打算仓促，但自山治离开都过了十年，他还在等待他的时刻。每一天都一样，没有值得记得的事情。</p><p>一个晚上，他昏睡的时候，音乐家来替他演奏音乐。黄泉果实的能力似乎让他的前使用者能够跨越两个世界的界线。如果他透过冥想，试着精通布鲁克的技巧，也许他也可以自己放开身体？在梦中，他请骷髅叫厨子快点。布鲁克答应会替他传达留言。</p><p>自那次他就再也没有听到他或任何人的消息。</p><p>***</p><p>有一天，也有可能是晚上，他不是很确定，因为他已经失去时间概念了，索隆醒来，发现他看着自己干枯的年老身体捲在船上（也许是晚上，夜晚总是很冷，他也没有遮挡寒风的被子）。接着，他的灵魂飘上了天空，云层分开来，他看见了光。</p><p>他进入光后，却什么也没有。</p><p>他呆呆的站在海上的云层上；下面，海浪轻轻摇着载着他死去身体的小船。哇喔，他死的时候几乎只剩皮肤跟骨头了。他的身体几乎没剩什么肉可以让虫子和鸟儿食用。</p><p>索隆到处看，寻找他的家人。他一直回到原点。也许，还不是他离开的时候，他耸耸肩心想，坐在云层上。在刺目的阳光中，他的尸体很快的就干掉了，像个木乃伊…或是咸鱼。</p><p>
  <strong>咸鱼配米饭和清酒很好吃呢。</strong>
</p><p>他正想着食物，索隆突然听见一个他好怀念的声音。</p><p>
  <strong>「食物好了！」</strong>
</p><p>他站起身，猜测声音传来的方向，明确的转了一个弯──</p><p>不知怎么的，他发现自己在过去的年轻身体里。</p><p>*** </p><p>回到过去这种事情前所未闻。目前没有已知的恶魔果实可以实现这种愿望。但，这个让人难以置信的男人就是有办法靠着迷路做到。山治不知道该笑还是该哭。</p><p>「你把迷路提升到更高的一层境界了呢。」山治静静的告诉他。</p><p>年长的索隆轻笑着，放开他。山治没发现索隆在告诉他人生故事这整段时间他都被索隆抱着。他的心因失去温暖而难过。</p><p>「为什么是今天？」</p><p>索隆搔搔下巴，哼着。「我记得我很固执。今天是很久以前了，我选择吃我的骄傲而不是你的食物。你的食物可不是什么该错过的东西。」</p><p>山治听着讚美红了脸。他对着拳头咳了一声，提议要帮两人泡些茶。索隆说他很感激，在厨房地板上坐了下来。山治注意到了他在调查索隆身分时错过的最后一个细节──年长的索隆眉头间没有皱褶。谁知道如果绿藻解开他的皱眉，他看起来还很不错？</p><p>说实话，山治还是想离这个男人远远的。他就是…太多了。但，这个穿越时间的索隆揭露了很多资讯。除去个人的痛苦，身为海贼团的战斗员，山治应该抓准这个机会，蒐集越多情报越好。操，他觉得自己就像小时候读的科幻小说中的主角。在每一个故事中，时间穿越总是会走向毁灭的命运。</p><p>「等等！」山治叫着，指控的用手指着平静的等待茶泡好的剑士。「你在这里──你的存在不会搞乱我的时间线吗！？」</p><p>索隆大笑了出来。</p><p>「什么都不会改变的，因为人类有自由意志。会发生的，就会发生，因为我们让事情发生，只是迟早的问题。我在这里改变的只是让年轻的我多一天我失去的时间，能在太阳底下和我的伙伴一起玩耍。」</p><p>那让山治冷静了一点，也同时提醒了他一件很重要的事。</p><p>「绿藻在哪里？」</p><p>「还在这里，别担心。他全部都知道。」</p><p><strong>哎呀，那还真尴尬。</strong>山治心想。</p><p>如果他的身体被未来的自己劫持了，还用他的身体跟他在所有船员中最不喜欢的那个人抱来抱去，山治知道他也会生气的。他将茶倒进杯子里，递给年长的索隆，当索隆的手刷过他时，他忍住不畏缩。</p><p>绿藻什么都不会注意到，但年老的索隆马上就捕捉了山治最微小的不自在。「我的错。我有时候会忘记你还很年轻。」他轻啜着茶，对着他微笑。<strong>再一次。</strong>「我只是好想念你。」</p><p>
  <strong>「我不是你的山治。」</strong>
</p><p>***</p><p>山治哽着说，他的声音变得沙哑。他的喉咙好干，听起来像快死了。他赶紧放下自己的茶杯，远离年长的索隆，不对上他的眼睛。他不知道为什么那句简单的话会让他想爆出眼泪。</p><p>或者，其实他是知道为什么的，他只是一直都不想承认。<strong>所以这就是那种窒息感的来源，是吗？</strong>他苦涩的心想。<strong>面对现实吧，你嫉妒了。</strong></p><p>他好嫉妒那份不是给他的爱。</p><p>索隆的爱是给未来的山治，那个人不知道怎么办到的，奇蹟似的有了快乐的人生。山治可能不会那样。毕竟，他的未来会怎么样还有无限多种的可能。在那个未来，他每天晚上都会被拥抱、被亲吻，直到他的头发灰白，完全是幻想，如此接近，却又如此遥不可及。</p><p>索隆的目光柔和下来，总是该死的那么善解人意。「山治，永远不要怀疑自己是被爱着的，因为你是被爱着的。非常非常爱。」</p><p>「我他妈的怎么知道？他不让任何人帮忙。他不吃我煮的饭。我完全不知道他的感受是什么。」山治把脸埋进手中。「我真没用。永远都没办法帮他。」</p><p>绿藻总是做出困难的选择，独自承受痛苦。山治唯一能做的，就只有看着他受苦。他应该要很惊恐，未来的他竟然跟一个男人结婚，而且还是跟索隆，但他唯一能想的，就只有未来的他真是他妈的弱，竟然先死了，留下索隆吃根本不能称为人类食物的东西直到死去。</p><p>他又失败了。该死的！</p><p>「我…未来的我让你饿肚子。」</p><p>「一个老人不需要吃多少。能填饱肚子就可以了。」</p><p>「不！你他妈错了。」</p><p>「不要对老人提高音量，小子。」</p><p>山治怒视索隆和他假装傲慢的语气。内心是个老人不代表他有权利可以把山治当小孩对待。</p><p>「你真笨！」</p><p>「我是很笨。」</p><p>「说：我是个无能又野蛮的绿藻脑袋迷路孩童。」</p><p>「没办法。我的嘴巴是满的。」</p><p>「…你回去后又会自己一个人吗？」</p><p>「不知道，但我该走了。」</p><p>他感觉到山治的手复上他的，紧紧握住，索隆摇摇头。</p><p>「这不是你需要烦恼的事。」他责备，在山治能跟他争之前亲亲他的额头。他看着这个跟他的恋人拥有同样灵魂的脸红年轻人。他们真的一模一样。他们的善良，和愿意为他人流血的爱心。他的命运不该让山治担心，但那是山治真的需要知道的。他希望年轻的自己会确保厨子永远记得。</p><p>「我们的羁绊是无止尽的。我的灵魂能够穿越时间找到你，是因为我们的爱已经存在了。我会永远爱你。」</p><p>***</p><p>山治没有放开索隆的手。他一直看着他的胸腔起起伏伏，透过他稳定的心跳找到安慰，耐心的等待剑士恢复意识。</p><p>「所以你在年长自己的记忆里有看到什么有趣的事情吗？」</p><p>索隆的眼睛仍然闭着，但他回答了。「我没有偷看。」</p><p>「真可惜。我一直想知道像你这样的酒鬼能活得比我们都长的秘密是什么。」</p><p>「没有秘密。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「是我用意志让自己成为最后一个离开。」</p><p>「为什么？」</p><p>「那是我的职责。」</p><p>「我懂了。」</p><p>山治微笑，决定是放开索隆手的时候了。但剑士的想法不同，他把厨子拉向自己，将双手环上厨子的腰，把头放在比较纤细的男人的肩膀上。就算厨子被他突然的亲密行为吓到了，他也没有表现出来，让自己被剑士抱在怀里。</p><p>索隆没有偷看。但记忆在他身边流过。像河流回到大海，没有留下踪迹，但渴望的感觉残留了下来。索隆没有<strong>看见</strong>未来自己的记忆，但他的灵魂记得那些感觉。</p><p>活在一个老朽的躯体中，舒服的活到老年，因为他的家人在背后支持他的感觉。</p><p>爱着一个尽心尽力保持他活着的人的感觉。</p><p>这些感觉告诉他未来几年会发生的故事。索隆和这个人是如何在一个小岛上开了一间小酒吧，看着下一代的海贼成长起来，带来破坏。每一天，他们会爬到山丘上看日落，谈论他们在酒吧碰到的有潜力的小伙子，有可能继承海贼王的传奇。索隆会喝酒，<strong>他</strong>会抽菸。索隆的头发很快就会变白，而他会看着他恋人的银发变长，再由他编成美丽的辫子。他们会有小山一样高的药品需要每天服用。索隆会忘记，但他的恋人会提醒他。会有一些煩人的饮食限制，但食物永远都很美味。每天晚上，他会爬上温暖的床，穿着刚洗好的衣服，他身边的男人会孩子气的数他新长出来的皱纹。</p><p>不管是现在还是未来，索隆爱自己的程度永远都没办法达到像厨子爱他那样。</p><p>山治永远都在给予，却几乎不收回报。有时候索隆对自己的无能好洩气，他根本没有能回馈的东西。</p><p>
  <strong>请让我承受痛苦，那是我唯一能做的。</strong>
</p><p>他年老的灵魂绝望的话与他心中同样的愿望产生共鸣。然后，索隆再也没办法隐藏了。</p><p>「如果一定要有一个人被留下，永远都应该是我。我不想让你感受那种痛苦。」 </p><p>他们的拥抱不一样。他能看得出年长得索隆对于拥抱很有经验。他的拥抱很温柔，可能是因为他习惯抱他年长的丈夫。另一方面，他的索隆，还不知道该怎么收敛力道。他要把山治捏死了。</p><p>山治露出微笑，柔情的拍拍男人的头。</p><p>「好了，厉害的剑士。但有时候感觉要诚实说出来，我才知道什么时候煮你喜欢的菜。」</p><p>索隆在微微颤抖，山治感觉自己的肩膀湿了。他知道这是拿来消遣他的S级材料，但就现在而言，他不发表评论。</p><p>「我还能吃你的料理吗？」</p><p>「这提醒了我，你这混蛋必须把冰箱里的剩饭全部吃掉。然后我们再谈。」</p><p>「好。」索隆说，他的轻笑听起来像打嗝。再一次，山治不发表评论。他会保持友善，就今晚。</p><p>厨子把下巴枕在绿藻的头上。有几件事会改变；几件事会保持不变。全都是人的意志，对吧？这次，山治会跟他一起分享一半的负担。在这一生，索隆绝对不会独自一个人在一艘他妈的小船里吃生鱼。</p><p>「我会更努力锻鍊。」他向他保证。<strong>如果要死，我们一起死。</strong></p><p>***</p><p>他完全不知道回到什么都没有的云端后过了多久。他一直看着梦之海，突然听到有人在窃笑。</p><p>
  <strong>「你真的迷路了。」</strong>
</p><p><strong>「闭嘴。」</strong>他在心里回嘴。</p><p><strong>「你这糟糕的方向感到底打乱了多少时间线啊？」</strong>那声音既年轻又美丽，而且那么的那么的烦人。</p><p>
  <strong>「我什么都没打乱。已经搞砸的事情才不能被搞砸。」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「确实。我们从一开始就完蛋了。嘿，你觉得如果我们当初让你掌舵，会不会早一点找到拉夫得尔？」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「你的背好了吗？」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>「你何不来亲自确认呢？食物好了。」</strong>
</p><p>他站起身时，某人的手指缠绕上他的，索隆知道，这一次他终于找到回家的路了。</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>彩蛋</strong>
</p><p>「年长的你把所有积蓄都输给娜美桑了。」</p><p>「那混蛋，他有那么多<strong>年</strong>可以练习！」</p><p>「也许是命运，众多无法改变的事情的其中之一。」</p><p>「像是你这脆弱的混蛋会比我先走一步。」</p><p>厨子咆哮着对着剑士扔了一根棒棒糖。「这次我会活得比你久。操，我需要来根菸。」</p><p>隔天早上，乔巴发现两个男人在他的医疗室，询问该如何减低他们的酒瘾和菸瘾。小驯鹿很困惑，但同时非常高兴他的朋友想活得更健康。于是，一星期一次，从今天开始，山治只能吃棒棒糖，不能抽菸，索隆只被允许喝可乐。喝可乐是因为山治才不要只有自己受到糖分的折磨，于是他用棉花糖贿赂乔巴，要他帮绿藻开可乐的处方籤。</p><p>不用说，两个坏脾气的大男人无精打采的吃着甜食的画面对其他船员而言只像坏兆头。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>